


Clashes

by JuniorWoofles



Series: MCU Mix Bag [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love and you hate me<br/>You need me, yet you stop me<br/>Is this our life now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clashes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a first attempt at Spideypool and poetry is easier for me characterisation wise. Tell me if it's terribly OOC or unidentifiable

We ebb and flow,  
Come and go  
Love, life,  
Death.

We hold so tight,  
Hold so right  
You, me,  
Us. 

We must belong,  
Weak and strong,  
Tight, loose,  
Free.

We spin in rings,  
Feelings bring,  
Highs, lows,  
Hope.

We speak so soft,  
Voices aloft,  
Shout, sigh  
Breath.

We kick and punch,  
Go get lunch,  
Friends, foes,  
Loves.

We yell and scream,  
Helpless dream  
Fall, catch,  
Safe.

We laugh and cry  
Say goodbye,  
Once, twice,  
Never.


End file.
